Forum:Shukaku - Ash
Questions 1) Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : 2) How will your village come into possession of this Tailed Beast following the Fourth Shinobi World War (do note, the majority of them from Kurama and Gyuki were released back into the outside world) : The Shukaku, because of its shape, form and general preference, returned to devastate the Land of Wind once again. This was mainly as a consequence of its adaptations, making it survive optimally in the Land of Wind. However, once again, it was drawn to Sunagakure, at which it nearly destroyed the village a single time, if it weren't for the intervention of . Eventually, Gaara understood from the complaints of the surrounding villages and residences in the Land of Wind that their land was being terrorized by the Tanuki, once again. Therefore, Gaara took out the village's most proficient sealing team, alongside his siblings and as a means to detain the beast. In a stroke of luck, the beast was lurking near a rather famous temple of within the Land of Wind, which made the process much easier. With the assistance of the monks, in a rather gruesome battle, Gaara was able to seal the tailed beast in a unique item, otherwise known as a . Later, this Shimenawa was brought to Sunagakure, kept in charge by various sealing specialists until a proper host could be brought about. 3) How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : My character, Eika, will have obtained this Tailed Beast because of her unique chakra, as a result of being born into Ninja monks rather than conventional Ninja. Thanks to this, the chakra she holds is suited almost directly for "exorcist" purposes, which will serve to help quelling the rampages of Shukaku within her mind. This is mainly as a result of her balanced and calm nature, which has helped her easily utilize the Shimenawa that the Shukaku was sealed in as a medium to draw out its power and keep it at a constant rate, despite the beast being sealed into her own body, technically. ''' 4) Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : '''Yes, Eika can control the beast's power. This is mainly as a consequence of the Shimenawa she holds; the unique Fūinjutsu placed within it allows her to draw out its power properly. Albeit, this also restricts her actual bond with the Tailed Beast; as a result, if she was placed in a dire situation, Shukaku would be able to quickly take control over her. 5) Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plan for Eika revolves around her development as an individual, from a boastful owner to one who truly sympathizes with the situation of Shukaku and what he's been put into. As for how she utilizes the Tailed Beast; her usage is rather different because she possesses the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai, through her heritage. As a result, along with her simple manipulation of her sand techniques, she will be able to utilize the sand techniques as a means to attract various other minerals, which are commonplace in technologically advanced places, in order to create bursts of lightning, as well as redirect lightning. Aside from this, she will also be proficient in the likes of Fūinjutsu, and has demonstrated capable skill in Taijutsu because of her training as a monk. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:59, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Audition Decision :